Life Support
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Mistakes as she thought needs to be set-a-side before she loses everything. Now she needs to give her all to him as he did to her even though they used to live far away. (A/N: This is the multi chap of Second Chance, but this is a better version and slow paced)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life Support

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: On Going

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Meaning of Home

Erina Nakiri, Totsuki's current Chairwoman and Queen of the Nakiri culinary empire, currently lounged in her mansion's balcony enjoying her rest day from – a – long – tiring week with all her packed schedules, reading articles of her business and Academy, only to find showbiz gossip of her regarding her recent divorce to one of the highest culinary icon who had been named the best and greatest chef in the world, owning multiple restaurants all over the globe awarded with Michelin stars.

Reading few articles about it she just shrugged it off knowing she has nothing to do with that man anymore after his constant abandonment whenever she needs him, with his repeated reasons of his work and overseas traveling business.

"Erina-sama" Hisako her long time bestfriend and secretary called for her, "You will have a meeting with the Sistina Winery on Monday, Lady Siluca, Sir Theo's wife will meet you" she informed.

"Just add it on the memo, and inform me where we should meet" she nodded in confirmation.

Hisako noticed the article where her bestfriend's ex-husband is appearing on her computer, "Erina, as a friend are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Erina confused.

"I know you love Soma-kun so much, but why didn't you give him a chance? He was begging for you" she told.

"He's a huge asshole and an idiot, didn't he know I needed him the most? I don't care about his business and his achievements, I care for him, whenever he goes home he's sick and I needed to care for him, we don't have time to be with each other, and whenever he's better as if his crew knew he's fine and would call for emergency! I have my needs for him as well, not as wife but as Erina, he knows it" she looked saddened by the thought.

"I just don't care if he's sick anymore" she growled and shut her computer off, "Besides, he might have found a new woman already, he has all the money in the world to level mine" and she walked out.

* * *

Erina that Monday went to meet Mrs. Cornaro, surprisingly she is young, same age as her, she revealed that she and her husband met in his Vineyards saving her from hooligans at that time, she did not need his help but he did it anyways, they bonded as friends, they became close as bestfriends and later on he harbored feelings and asked her for marriage, later she knew that he is the young Italian Lord who owns the Vineyards and farms that she is to be married to, "At first I was against it, I mean arrange marriage, I was sent to Italy to meet my future husband and despised the place because of the fact I was sent there against my will, however upon meeting Theo, he became my friend, I never nor he knows that we are betrothed, after getting to know him without thinking he's my future husband, his home became my home, I started loving him" the blonde smiled and bit her lip.

Erina watched her so in-love with her man which made her jealous, thinking about her own if she gave him a chance, "Now, after moving away from our home in Italy since his friend had asked him join for the silly show here in Japan, he agreed without telling me. So obviously we fought until to the point we almost got divorced until he asked me, what is home for me, at that time he asked me while we were in the court house during mediation" she giggled at the thought.

"I told him, home is where I know I can go back to, and he asked me, so where is home" she then pulled out her golden locket with her husband and he's tiny portrait, "Home is where he is, and he said he thinks the same, I'm his home, no matter where we move, as long as we had each other even far from each other we have that intention to go back to our home. There I realized that he thinks of me more than just a wife, but as his home" she smiled.

Erina felt a pang in her heart, for her she loved her ex so much that it hurts her, but realizing even far away Soma calls her constantly and reminds her he loves her, even when he was busy with his schedule he would sneak out and call her, even when he cooks at his restaurant kitchen he would video call her, he would never forget her birthday and would not fail to send her something she loves, but thinking he forgot their anniversary she was frustrated and it all triggered there, she wasn't thinking about the times he sent her something for her special days, but she blamed him for forgetting one, she felt bad for what she did.

After the meeting, the Cornaros became her supplier for her wine, their world class wines are number one on the winery market and demandable to all restaurants and liquor shops around the globe, Erina was lucky to have a hold of them, Erina took hold of her friendship with Siluca and would love to have tea with her sometime and talk more, but considering she's a busy woman she needs to tend to her students by the afternoon since she's one of the instructor of her Academy.

* * *

After her class she was in her office, while typing some things for her documents she paused a bit and sighed remembering what Lady Siluca had said, "Home" she mouthed, "If I had known what is a real home, I might have not ruined our lives" she thought, "I hope he's not sick… I hope he is fine" she thought, shaking her head to get the worried and sad thoughts, she opened her social media only to be bombarded by a raging news tagged by her dear cousin.

Reading the article, " _World renowned Chef: **Soma Yukihira** , was later admitted to the hospital for an unknown reason after collapsing after his guest appearance from the show ' **Bridge Rock of .LME** ' but after a week sources revealed that he is diagnosed with (A.L.L) Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, for almost three months, this has been confirmed after the award winning Chef after his fun and iconic channel and cooking contest show confirmed his situation after his collapse. Media and other sources does not have any news or information what stage he is or he is taking the treatments, fans and his patrons play for his recovery after the news broke out_" she read, her eyes in tears after she just wished he was well but it seemed that her supposed home will soon be gone.

Erina's heart sank eyes read from falling tears after seeing an image of her former muscular husband; his former toned and perfectly sculpted define body which she love to palm, touch and embrace, now skinny, pale matching his pale white lips and dark circular bags under his eyes, his eyes which used to be full of life, love and mischief now lifeless.

After having her talk with Lady Siluca earlier she couldn't deny that she still loved the idiotic man making her regret her sudden decision, now she fels like she's being stripped of her life, she loved the man and yet she abandoned him.

She was in full blown crying, Hisako rushed to her side and hugged her, "He did not abandon me, I was the one who did the abandoning" she sobbed, "Whenever he's away he never fails to let me know I'm his home, yet I never did the same, Hisako… I… I…" she sobbed harder.

"What do you want, Erina? If you wanted something you had to get it yourself, this is the point I can't help you, throw away your pride for once and you might reclaim the one you want" she told.

"I will…" she continued to cry, "But I will lose him soon" her embrace got tighter.

"Then waste no time, I'll handle your schedule, here is his address" she winked and gave her a piece of information.

" _I'll find my way back home, I promise_ " she thought.

~Chapter END~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I Left My Heart and I Refuse to Take it Back

"Just inform me of whatever emergency it is okay?" Erina spoke on her phone with Hisako, while pulling her luggage on the elevator up to the top floor of the building; wearing her simple get up which her ex would always prefer and love, a modest sleeveless floral thigh length fit dress, her phone on hand clutching it tighter.

Upon reaching the given floor, she wheeled her bag to the third door, she rings the door bell and she heard a weak, hoarse and lifeless voice, "Hold on please" called by the voice, she missed his voice, "Standing and walking is a bit hard when you feel dizzy all the ti-" he was cut off when he saw her, "So you came to confirm if the pest in your life is dying?" he asked in sarcastic manner, "Guess what, wish come true, now go home" he told and about to close his door when Erina tackled him not enough to get him hurt and push down, she held her in an embrace holding his shirt from the back tightly, she sobbed wetting his front shirt, Soma was taken-back by the actions of the woman who claimed to despise and curse him, "Please, no need to act. This is what you wished, right?" He breathed a little bit exhausting a little of his energy, "For me to die, right?" again with his sarcastic tone avoiding eye contact with her.

"I will say, I regret my sudden impulse on my anger with you when I decided I don't want to do anything with you, it hurts you're always leaving, it hurts when you're not there when I need you the most, it hurts when our first baby was taken away" she sobbed.

"I can't blame you… it hurts when our little angel did not hold on, it hurts to leave but I need to, I was doing it for you and for our child but things fell of when you gave-up on me" he looked torn and hurt after making contact with her.

"What now, things goes back to normal because you know your own fault?" he spoke with venom.

"I don't, I don't expect to get back the way it was, but right now, I realized the meaning of the word home, I know from being away and divorced with you meant I'm tearing it up, I abandoned you when you didn't with me, you always meant to go back to me, but here I am leaving you, I know what I did now I'm afraid… no scared that my torn home would permanently disappear" Soma swallowed hard hearing her.

"I… I'm afraid to lose you… I know I abandoned you, but after knowing you will be gone, I'm scared… I'm scared because from all the things I have you're much precious than anything, you were there to save me when my father returned, you were there to always make me happy in my bad days, despite being away you were there, it was stupid of me to count the only thing you forgot to be the ground of our fall, I was upset yes but my impulse brought us this" she continued to cry, Soma wanted to put his arms around her and comfort her.

Soma looked around and there was no one there, "Let's head in before someone says I'm kicking a woman out my flat mercilessly" he told and helped her pull her luggage.

"No!" she said and she pulled it herself, and held him close, afraid he would fall and collapse again.

She helped him sit and he did, and sat beside him, "I know we might not be back the way we were but I hope… we can fix what I destroyed" she told, "I know you're mad at me for everything, but please… this time I want to make it right" she told.

"I did what I can back then, I tried to fight but having my old man gave an advice, 'if I love someone set them free' and I did because I love you, I left my heart and I refuse to take it back, I vowed to give my everything to you and I did, I gave my heart and as I promised I would not take it back, I love you and I would not deny it, and having this conversation with you right now is a dream. I wish I wouldn't wake up but knowing my time is limited this would end, it's better for you to leave me before you get yours to pieces" he warned.

"Then let it shatter, this is the only chance I got with you and I wasted it, I wasted the home that we made" she cried again; her eyes were all puffy from the tears, her voice disappearing from the cries, her nose clogged up a bit and her cheeks red, Soma couldn't help it, he embraced her weakly, he tried to give a tight force but his body won't let him.

"We'll try again" she told, "From the scratch, I don't care what people say, this is a new chance, a chance of rebuilding, and I hope you would help me?" he gave a weak smile as a reply.

"I'll try, but my time is limited" he told, "This is like a last wish" he gave a sigh of content and a bitter laugh.

"I'll do everything and anything to help you, you are everything, Soma and you know that" she cupped his face between her palms and Soma then kissed her forehead.

* * *

It been a while and they are both snuggled in silence, Erina taking hold of him in an embrace, both were snuggled to his couch; his arms around her while she hugged his torso, her legs pulled up the couch and scooting closer to him. Both were silent and only their breathing can be heard until his stomach started to growl, he sighed, "Where's the kitchen?" Erina asked and he pulled her to take her there.

Started scanning the place and it seemed Soma hadn't touched his kitchen, she looked worried. "You haven't cooked" she muttered.

"I lost my will and my inspiration, I can't cook" he told, "I left my restaurants to my assistant and he's doing well" he told.

"I'm sorry I stripped you with the only thing that keeps you going" Erina sobbed after knowing he stopped the one thing he loved to do.

"I cooked because of you, I was inspired to make delicious dishes for you, I never heard you say my food is delicious, and I wouldn't be anymore" he told, "I can't cook and wouldn't be" he sat on the bar area and scratched his head.

"Don't say that!" said Erina all broken after hearing her ex's hoarse tone keeping his sadness in, "You will, again… I will be there to help you cook and I will be there to push you again, I promise!" she went to him and hugged his head.

"Hopefully" his tone was lifeless.

She made a simple soup that he can eat until he dropped the spoon and started to hold his head in bits of groans and growling from the pain, he fell on his chair and kneeled, Erina was quick to pull him and comfort him but it seemed the pain was severe she started to panic, she looked around and found a bottle of pain killers by the other counter and took one giving it to him, he wasn't responding so she puts it on her mouth and passed it on to his with water, she kissed him pushing the medicine in, she sniffled and sobbed feeling the pain he's in, it was heart breaking seeing her beloved in pain and suffering. Minutes later the pain ended and both are sprawled over the floor; she then helped him to bed and stayed with him, humming the usual songs he liked whenever he was sick.

He slept peacefully, yet it gave her fear that he might not wake up, pulling her phone she smiled sadly at her wall paper, it was her wedding photo with Soma, she left it unchanged since she denied that she still love him yet kept a piece of reminder of whom she loves; dialing Hisako's number she gave a message to find her an expert doctor for his treatment, seeing he doesn't have a proper medication and had been enduring his pain, she needs to do something, he might hate her but she is going to do it and she will help him.

Looking around his room, the setup was simple, too simple for her liking, corners were empty except his work desk, his computer was left open, she gave a weak smile seeing their matching wedding photo, both were so happy and in-love, and beside it is the copy of her ultrasound framed with a carved note attached to the base of the tiny frame, " _Eric_ " was his name carved to it, he was named after his mommy because he was a boy as agreed, a tiny teddy bear toy beside, it was the bear with chef uniform which they asked to be made with baby Eric's name Soma got the toy without the uniform way back in their high school from their first date, they intend to hang it on their baby's mobile. Five months, he could've waited for another four, maybe little Eric was there with them, helping her with his sick daddy.

Erina kissed his forehead and sobbed holding him close, "When things get better, I want to try again" she whispered, little did she know her ex-husband heard her whim.

She thought of things to help him and the same time to be with her, she messed up once, this one she will make it right with him.

After he woke up, "How long was I out?" he asked.

"About an hour, does it still hurt?" she asked and run her hand to his hair and wiping a bit of his sweat.

"No" he lied, everything hurts, his guts wanted to go puke and he just endured it.

"I called Hisako"

"You're going home?" he asked not letting her finish giving her a bored and upset tone.

"No, I called her for me to get the best doctor, I want to help you heal, and I want to be with you more, I… I'm scared Soma… seeing you earlier breaks me, first I lost our child now you?" she cried to his chest and he felt shattered.

"Fine, I want to know my chances in living" he finally agreed and Erina kissed him.

"This is all too fast, but knowing we still love each other, I won't deny, this is a good start" she told.

"I agree" replied the other with a sigh.

~Chapter END~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

From the Scratch

"This is feels like a reverse nostalgia" Soma bitterly chuckled while his ex-wife rubbed his back while his face is over the sink, throwing up the soup he had been taking for his morning meal, Erina looked torn seeing him in his skinny and weak state.

"Instead of me puking from morning sleekness it's you?" she bitterly replied, "I don't want to ask if you're okay as I can see you're not, but how are you feeling?" she asked in concern.

"Fine" he lied again.

"You're left eyes twitches when you lie" she said upset, "How are you feeling?" with stern tone she repeated again.

"Dizzy, I feel light, head hurts, everything" he can't lie is she knows, "You still remember my mannerisms" he gave a weak chuckle.

"Of course I do, it's like a stored knowledge already, now sit down and I'll dress you, we need to visit the hospital soon" she said and gave him a kiss but he avoided, "You don't complain when you kiss me after my morning pukes" she said and he sighed giving up and let her have her ways with him.

After dressing him up in a pair of fit black casual jeans and red polo shirt, it wasn't a surprise when she's dressed in her casual sleeveless knee length dress, they always have that habit to match whenever they head out, "No need" he refused her help when she took him by the torso so she can steady him, "I can still walk fine, but I can't walk longer though" he honestly said and she nodded, she was surprised when he took her hand and held it tight, she felt those butterflies on her stomach like she used to whenever he make those simple gestures.

"Who's driving?" he asked suddenly and she looked at him forgetting to call for her driver, she sighed and called for a taxi instead, she helped him in first and stepped in after, he took her waist to scoot her closer and the driver chuckled, "Where to?" the driver asked looking from his rearview mirror.

"Tokyo General Hospital thank you" Erina spoke and the driver nodded.

"Newlyweds?" asked by the driver which surprised them.

"No, she's my ex-wife" said Soma and Erina's heart sank a little.

"Doesn't look like it, boy. I mean divorced couples don't act like they just got married"

"Some tries to fix what they broke, mister. And that's what we are now" Soma replied.

"That explains everything. I've been married for thirty-three years, my wife and I constantly fights, but I love her and our marriage, we got five children and all the same age as you both" he chuckled, "Here's the tip for you kid, if you have valid reply, keep it to yourself, let her win" he chuckled.

"I've been doing that actually" Soma replied with humor, "What I did is that I was an absentee" he replied, "And she had enough"

"I see, but it's a good thing you're open to fix things" replied by the driver.

"I'm here you know" whispered by Erina to Soma pouting.

"Well, it was my fault why we broke up" he admitted.

"I'm one to blame too" she looked down.

"You know instead of thinking about your faults and your past, why not look forward, that's what me and my wife does" advised by the driver, "Well, here we are" and Soma paid the taxi, Erina did not protest.

He again held her hand and she moved closer to him, some of the people recognized both of them were shocked to see the divorced couple being together.

"Is doctor Ainsworth here?" asked by Erina from the information desk and she looked shocked to see the Nakiri Queen and the celebrity top chef of the world together again.

"He is… just please head to his office" Erina nodded and pulled Soma along, they walked in a slow pace knowing he felt a little dizzy again, she called for an attendant and asked for a wheelchair, they recognized Soma and wheeled him for his check up, upon arriving the room, a huge man with blonde hair who looked foreign met them.

"It's a surprise Yukihira-san finally decided to have himself check? The last time you were here is when you were forced" he gave a chuckle, "I'll draw some blood and have it tested, but seeing your symptoms it not yet bad" he thought, "Lets pray and hope it's not yet that critical" Erina wanted to cry from fear of losing him, she held his arm close, "I'll give you both a call when the results are done, but for now I'll have you checked" after having some test Erina wasn't happy that he was suffering from low blood and sugar, after also knowing his constant headaches which was a symptom he was given medications and vitamins to take, more advice for his food as well was given, Erina has been so attentive with everything that was said to them and even wrote some things down.

After he got checked they went home and Erina called Hisako for an errand, sending her the list of supposed medication that he needed to take however Hisako needs to drop by to get the doctor's authority for certain medications, Hisako looked shocked to see the actual state of the former first seat who's weak and pale, Erina as she can see never left Soma's side and knew how she felt over the matter.

After Hisako left, they were both snuggled in the couch in silent again, Soma played with her hair while both ignored the show playing over his TV.

"I'm scared" she muttered and started crying again, Soma looking down at her is breaking him, "Are you not?" she asked.

"I all honesty I'm not… This is what I want… to die, to disappear, to forget everything, to be forgotten" she looked horrified at him and sobbed.

"Why? Why would you think like that?!" she demanded.

"After we separated I can't take it, I lost my will to cook, my inspiration… my life entirely" he told, "I threw myself out" he cupped her face and kissed her nose, "I'm sorry for shattering you"

"No… it's me who broke you, I never knew you loved me like this, it's my fault you're like this, suffering. Let me carry some, I put this on you now let me carry some of it!" she cried securely embracing him, Soma's heart is aching seeing her like this and made-up his mind.

"I want to be with you more, I… I want to live, I want to feel being a husband and a father again" he told not denying how he felt, Erina held him tighter.

"I'm sorry" she muttered and Soma pulled her for a deep kiss.

"Let's not speak of what we did and what ruined us?" Soma started, "I'm sick of seeing you shattered and crying, it's more painful than what I'm feeling actually" he admitted and she sobbed and kissed him repeatedly.

"No more denial in my part" she promised.

"I'm not going to be that stubborn anymore"

"Then get better for me?" she asked.

"I'll do my best" he smiled for the first time and she smiled as well.

"I missed this" she said and she gave him a peck.

They continued their quiet cuddle until they received a call from Dr. Ainsworth, hearing the news that he is in his first stage of leukemia, she sighed in relief and kissed him, " _I'll be expecting you both in my office tomorrow_ " the doctor informed and Erina agreed, Soma chuckled at her eagerness to get him better.

They went to Soma's bedroom and snuggled turning the television on, the movie playing; The Wedding Singer, and to the part where the man in the plane started singing,

 _I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad_

 _Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_

 _All I wanna do is grow old with you_

Soma started to sing the lyrics following the man singing and looking at Erina who flushed, he held her hand, it was cheesy of him but this is the old Soma who would sing her a song from a movie and make her blush and fall for him over and over again.

 _I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches_

 _Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_

 _Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you_

 _I'll miss you_

 _Kiss you_

 _Give you my coat when you are cold_

 _Need you_

 _Feed you_

 _Even let you hold the remote control_

This time he handed her the remote of the television and she giggled and took it and mouthed 'thanks' at him.

 _So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

 _Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink_

 _Oh, I could be the man who grows old with you_

 _I wanna grow old with you_

When they were about to lean in for a kiss, her phone blared and started ringing annoyingly and soma sighed.

It was Erina's cousin who started to video call her and she squealed seeing Soma is beside her dear cousin, arms around her shoulder and they seemed to be in bed together, she interrogated her cousin about things until she brought up the social media news about them being together after seeing the stolen photos of them holding hands in public and Erina being overly caring and affectionate with her ex-husband.

After the call was ended their friends started to ask by message until Soma had enough, he pulled her phone off shut and snuggled with her, he had a slight head ache but he can manage, "Eric, Mommy and I made up" he looked at the photo on his table and Erina breathe in content being with her man again, she kissed his neck.

Moments later Erina fell as sleep after a tiring day, and she's around his arms, he pulled out his phone to steal a beautiful photo from her, he kissed her nose in the process, he uploaded it, " _Marriage is always in maintenance, it takes time to fix but we're working on it_ " it was his way of confirming their state to avoid more questioning from their friends.

(A/N: real story, this is the words from my dad after my parents separated but re-married to each other again. My mom dad made a mistake but my mom having enough with him, yet she forgave.)

* * *

The morning later, "You know, it's not the first I seen you right" she sighed at his protests.

"I can bathe myself" he argued.

"I can't risk you slipping on the hard cold tile, now strip" she demanded.

"You just want to see me naked" he winked but his teasing tone was weak.

"That too" she flushed not denying it, "Now get naked and sit on the tub" he did what he was told while he chuckled.

After their little bathroom argument which ended up with her joining him in the bathtub, she then quickly dressed him, he did not protest even though he can dress himself.

This time Erina called for her chauffeur, he greeted Soma as well as he knows his boss' ex-husband, he was delighted that they are back together again.

Upon taking him to the hospital and meeting with Dr. Ainsworth, "As we have discussed yesterday about the treatment, stage one is treatable if we are careful enough with his process" he explained.

"What's the quickest and most effective one then?" asked Soma surprising both the doctor and Erina, the doctor then smiled at him.

"Have you heard about port-a-cath?" Dr. Ainsworth asked.

"No" both replied, "It is a tube to be attached on your chest, a port for your chemo therapy, it is the most effective and easy way, you're body will respond to it as it responded to your medications that I prescribed, seeing some of your color came back means your head is not cracking from pain right now proving it is working and your body is good responding" Ainsworth said.

"You will then have stages of treatments" he started, "If you survive then congratulations however we still need to monitor you, because with a successful survival rate you will have ten years survival time, if your survive it again, there will be another ten, until it continues on" he told, "But I assure you, my good friend who suffered the same, still is as healthy as now, just be positive" he told, "I know you will" his doctor smiled and Soma pulled her hand and kissed her knuckles trying to pull strength from her, "This treatment will help your survival and help stop the spread of cancer cells"

With a schedule done, they both headed back to the apartment with a new light, Erina looked forward to the years they would spend after his healing, she promised herself she'll treat every day as their last as she would spend time with her home, even busy she will give time to him.

With all things settled, now they are both home to his apartment when he turned his head to stare at her and she did the same, "I think I'll survive" he said out loud and she put her palm to his cheek.

"You will" she gave a sot smile.

"If I survive the ten years, then I'll survive another ten more, and another…" he positively said but deep inside him he knew he will leave her soon enough, but it was worth to try and survive, besides he wanted to go back the way it was.

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: Siluca is from the anime called Grancrest Senki or Records of Grancrest, she will be joined by her partner later on in the fic.

Ainsworth, is the Mage from the anime Magus Bride, he also will be joined later by his partner as well.

As regards to characters from another anime, I love cross overs *Wink* also my OC is still in progress in regards to his personality, although his name will be mentioned in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading!

-Yaj


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Straight Out From a Romance Novel

"I'm scared" muttered by Erina while they're both on their way for his surgery schedule for his port-a-cath attachment, she held his hand tightly and he squeezed equally tight.

"I am too, actually, but Doc, said it would be quick so I trust him" he looked at her with a small smile.

"Let's just look forward to our future" she sighed and snuggled close.

Upon arriving, they went straight to their schedule, Hisako tailing them. Erina helped him change to a hospital pajama and let him lay on the hospital bed, shortly after the doctor came knocking and teased the couple a bit until it was finally time for him to have his port attached, Hisako couldn't help it and stole a picture from them; Erina leaning in for a kiss, Soma tucks her hair behind her ear, while his other hand intertwines with her other, they looked so sweet and stronger than before, Erina might hate her for it later but it was worth to post for the female Chef's haters after they confirmed both are back together again.

For an hour of waiting, Hisako is not nervous about Soma's surgery but she worried about Erina eating herself from anxiety, Hisako's worries about her snapped when she received a message regarding emergency over one of Erina's restaurant, she excused herself to take care of it while Erina remained praying for her man.

After she left, the doctor came out with a smile telling her Soma did good, he's out to be sent to the recovery room where they can be together again.

Immediately she followed where the nurses and aid is taking her medication induced ex-husband, she can see he's still out cold from the drug but she was told he'll wake up shortly, and wake up he did, the nurses giggled when the first thing he asked is, "Erna" his drossy call for his ex-wife, "Ena" he started whining.

"I'm right here, shhh… rest" she kissed his forehead.

"Ennna" he continued to whine.

"Shh… I'm here… I'm not leaving" she wanted to cry seeing his state, he was shirtless, the nurses and the doctor might have removed his upper gown and left with his hospital pajama, she comforted him.

"Huts" he was feeling the pain already as the medication is wearing off.

"It's okay, we're going to be okay… I promise" she continued.

"No… leave" shaking his head.

"I won't, calm down" she tried to calm him down.

She laid beside him and embraced his lower torso, one of the nurses felt bad going in and telling her that they'll be transferring him soon to his private room.

It took a half an hour until Soma finally woke up and les drossy from the medication, Erina stood beside his bed and held his hand while the aids pushed him to his room, she fixed the oxygen attached to his nose and wiped some of the sweat around his arm and stomach, avoiding the patch where the port was attached, he called for her and she immediately went up to lay beside him, one hand intertwines with his while her body was leveraged a bit higher so she can wrap her other arm over his head and play with his hair, she knows he likes it as it calms him down.

To her surprise, "Oh…" Joichiro came in with Doujima, both were surprised that Soma and his ex-wife are together again, Erina gave an acknowledgeable nod to her in-law.

"This is not a surprise actually" said Joichiro with a chuckle, "Knowing both of you can't leave without the other I gave a bet with this guy that both of you will be together again" winked by her in-law.

She flushed since it was expected, "How is he?" his teasing stopped and asked about his son.

"He finally gave in to me and agreed for the treatment" she replied.

"I tried convincing him back then but he kept on refusing, he wanted to die so bad he even hanged himself" he bitterly said and came closer to his son.

"Madrigal, his trusted confidant and second in command in his restaurants actually found him about to commit and saved him. The poor kid lost it after a few months of being away from you, losing all contacts and even your marriage" sighed Doujima, "If you've seen him in such state, you'll know how much you meant him. You're his world" with that Erina's heart sank knowing she was the one who did this to him.

"I held no bad feelings about you" Joichiro placed his hand over her shoulder and patted her, "I know your reasons, marriage is hard, I know, there is bad times and there is good times, that's why in vows they say in sickness and in health, till death do us part. It's a saying that whether you both are in bad time, and in good time, you'll always pull through by talking and resolving. You both love each other dearly, you're each other's home. I'm glad both of you are doing well fixing things. It's not too late" he smiled at her and she sobbed. "Please don't cry or else sport will kill me" he chuckled and Erina sniffled.

To her surprise, her cousin, grandfather and everyone from polar star dorm came to visit, chocolates, balloons and flowers on hand, they found Erina beside soma, hand tangled, the girls grinned and commented, "Hisako-chan's right!" said by Alice in excited shout and Erina immediately silenced her.

"SHHH" she glared at her cousin.

"Sorry, I mean you both are stronger than before!" she said in a hush voice, "Man, seeing your photo went viral before surgery got us butterflies~" she squeaked.

"What do you mean?" asked by Erina and Megumi showed her the actual viral photo, Erina wouldn't deny it was a good photo, little did she know Yuki grinned and took a candid photo of the couple, Erina so close trying to comfort the irritated Soma, he was awake and annoyed of the noise, Erina trying to calm him.

The girls noticed the dark bags around her puffy red eyes, so they pulled her for a break on the nearest café, Soma smiled at her, "I won't run, I'll be here" he said and she left half heartedly.

* * *

"I'm scared of losing him for good" with that they understood on how she swallowed her pride and finally see the man her heart screams.

"He'll be find, we can see it in his eyes he's determined to fight" told by Megumi, "Total opposite after you both had separated years ago, he was broken and suicidal, he begged us never to tell you" she added.

"I see… This is my entire fault, if I didn't push my pride on our marriage things would have worked well, he wouldn't have to go to the trouble of going everywhere to prove himself" she looked down.

"It wasn't your fault, Soma is Soma, he wanted to do things to impress you, he loves you so much that we know" added by Ikumi.

"True" the other ladies agreed.

The ladies continued with their talk which ended up comforting Erina, "You know, your love story is straight out from a romance novel" commented Alice, "Tragic yet still a happy ending"

"What's the happy ending when he's fighting for his life" said Erina bitterly.

"Is he alone in the fight?" asked by Megumi.

"No… I'm with him all the way"

"Then it's not tragic because he has you, and you have him, he's fighting and he's in recovery, there is a chance jump on it" Alice smiled at her.

"Thank you, this means a lot" and they went back to the hospital, Soma awake and waiting for her.

"Idiot can't sleep if you're not around" side Takumi shaking his head.

Erina ignored Takumi and his brother just laughed at him, "Are you comfortable?" asked Erina to Soma who nodded.

"Yes, but the wires are bothersome"

"Just endure for it, they'll take it off soon. You hungry?" she asked again.

"A little, any soup would do, I don't feel like chewing" he told.

"Perfect, I made some, here" said by his father and pulled out a huge Tupperware.

"Why this does reminds me of Madrigal?" chuckled Soma who winced after his chest stings.

"Careful!" Erina fussed, "And Madrigal?"

"My assistant who's now taking care of everything, he's Filipino Spanish and he always complains when one of the staff misplaces his Tupperware, and he would say, shoot! It's a Spanish thing sorry" and she giggled. "How's the idiot by the way?" Soma asked his father.

"Aside from breakdowns and meltdowns, calling for his abuela or lola or whatever for Spanish home recipe for his own consumption, he's fine" Soma wanted to laugh remembering the poor assistant in his meltdowns.

"I'll let him worry on that and kill himself with meltdowns he'll get over it" Soma replied and his father laughed.

* * *

After Soma got discharged from the hospital, Erina was with him all the way, helping him with small things as he is trying to adjust, Erina went back to her work in Totsuki however refused to leave Soma to his apartment, without argument he agreed to live with her to her mansion in Totsuki again, they moved in there so she can have some helpers whenever Soma needs something and there will be people to watch over him especially after his first treatment.

He has been puking and had been having less appetite but he was trying hard for her and take in food even though he would throw it up, Hisako helped Erina with medicinal food which is good for him and it was helping.

His treatments were treating him hard but he was fighting that's what all she needs to him to do, the students find them both cute whenever Soma drops her off in insistence to her class and would pick her up because he wanted to and he wanted to make her feel she's loved, he wanted to do things he hadn't done when they were married, now he's validly being a husband despite the additional 'ex' in his title.

Erina had been ordering matching beanies online for him since he's all bald from the treatment and wanted him to feel comfortable since he felt bad after losing his hair.

Permanently wearing her chef scarf with 'Yukihira' written in kanji, she proudly worn it telling everyone despite her divorce to him she's still a Yukihira and tied to him.

Heading home with Soma with her, she was surprised there's food in their room and he smiled, "Did Hisako made this?" she asked.

"Taste it" he told, and she proceeded to take a bite from the furikaki gohan placed simply in a bowl, upon tasting, "You… you made this?" she looked shocked, "You… you can cook again!" and she hugged him with tears, he squeezed her tightly and kissed her.

"I got my will and inspiration back, so what do you think?"

"Its… it's delicious as usual" she told, "Sorry I was denying it taste bad back then" she apologized.

"I guess my secret ingredient to my cooking is back, and that's you" he kissed her again.

"Soma… I love you too" and she continued to hug him tightly.

"I'm glad I lived to this day" he mumbled.

"Just don't strain yourself okay?"

"I promise" he made a cross on his heart and kissed her again. Erina ate his food and even shared it with him.

Until soma received a call from his assistant in an urgent emergency, Erina hated it but let him have his talk.

~Chapter END~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Way Back in to Love

"What's going on?" Erina worriedly asked.

"After I stopped tending to all my restaurants and left my assistant he's been struggling but he's keeping it afloat, Mikasa just called and poor Madrigal fell from the stairs and now he's leg is in a cast, and the bad news is that, Mr. Mao the famous food critic will be there tonight" he sighed.

"Don't stress yourself, I'll head there to cook" she said.

"NO! he's a friend of mine and recognizes my cooking! You don't mind if I cook just for tonight right?" he asked.

"I mind, you're stressing yourself again" she argued.

"Erina darling, honey please? For the past months I've been out of kitchen I feel bad my empire is falling, in just a short span of months three stars of my restaurants were stripped, I can reclaim this!" he said, "Are we going to argue? I don't want to fight" he said and Erina felt bad he's stressing having an argument with her.

"My restaurants are important to me, this is where I built myself, a proof… proof that I've became a good and known chef because of my inspiration, and I want to show the world how much my inspiration meant to me and show them the taste of the food I make for my queen" it sounded cheesy but she's buying it.

"I worked myself to the bones while we were married to prove myself I can be the Chef you can be proud of, no that third rate Chef you call. I want everyone to taste my cooking which made perfect after meeting the woman I wanted to cook for forever. But I guess that woman dislikes my food which also motivates me to be better for her to say my food tasted delicious for once" after saying it Erina looked at him shocked, shocked at his reason to why he is always traveling and absent beside her.

Erina felt bad and sighed, "All this years I cursed you for being an asshole for always leaving and not fulfilling your promise to you vow to me, but hearing you say all those things it's like you're saying it is all my fault? But I guess it is… I miss judged you…" she cried and Soma's heart clenched seeing her in tears again, he sighed and pulled her to his chest, "Please… just don't leave me this time, I know you are blaming me that we became like this but please" she held on his shirt tightly.

"I'm not blaming anyone, the only one I'm blaming is myself, I know I loved you so much that it hurts sometimes but I should have persisted, maybe we weren't in this state right now" he sighed.

"Fine" she sighed giving up and his eyes lit up and smiled at her, he was about to thank her when, "But I'm coming with you, I'll set some rules for you not to stress or tire yourself, now c'mon go change" and they headed to their shared room.

Soma informed Hisako that they'll be leaving to his Tokyo branch immediately, baffled Hisako asked if she could come and immediately Erina agreed, it would be a big help if she would be there.

The kitchen and table staff was all surprised to see their cancer stricken boss to show up in his iconic black Yukihira shirt under his white Chef Uniform, but what made them all shocked is his ex-wife wearing the same white uniform and a Yukihira scarf, "Is he already here?" Soma asked anyone around, but they were all frozen in place.

"Guys! On me, is Mao-san here?"

"No Chief, he's not here yet" replied by the raven haired Chef.

"Thanks Mikasa" he sighed in relief, "Now then, who's out there?" he asked.

"The regulars, but they seemed to miss your personal cooking" replied Mikasa.

"That's why I'm here, and-" he was cut off by Erina.

"The rules" she started and he turned to listen, everyone was quiet and the chopping and preparation halted listening to the Queen of the Yukihira kitchen, Hisako mused, "You are not to do strenuous work" and he nodded in agreement, "You may help with the ingredients but no heavy work or stressing over things" and he nodded again, "And lastly, I do the pan and pots" with that said he sighed and gave her his word, "Good"

"Commandante!" said by the staff and they gave her a nickname and Hisako giggled at Erina's baffled look while the staff cheered, Soma chuckled but winced after.

"What did I say?" she sighed and palmed his chest, "Does it hurt bad?" and he shook his head. The lady chefs around were biting their lips together stifling their squeal from the couple.

"I'm good, thanks. I'm just happy my guys like you" he gave a gentle chuckle.

After more people started going in, Erina started to cook and Soma picking up ingredients after another and putting them to Erina's pan which she's tossing, the staff couldn't hold it and would often turn and stare at their Chief and Commander as they call, Soma kept hovering around Erina holding her waist or her hand whenever and they were all touchy, Hisako avoided to roll her eyes at the two's overly affectionate sweetness.

"Not tired yet?" she asked.

"Nope, actually if I get better, I wish we can cook like this" he chuckled gently avoiding the chest pain from his port.

"Don't get used to it" she told him.

"But if we get married again, you know you own half of this again?" he teased.

"I know"

"Then I want you to help too"

"Fine you win, I don't mind actually" she said.

"I do" suddenly a strong and stiff accent of English reply came, Erina turned her head to see a guy in a Chef Yukihira uniform; a tall guy, with his DC snapback net cap on, taller than her ex-husband but she can safely call boyfriend again, he was white, same skin tone as hers, although looking down, he was wearing a knee length board-shorts and a brown Reef leather smooth flip-flop on, one leg on a cast.

"EY! It's Madrigal!" Greeted by Soma in a bit of laughter, he was careful not to hurt his port again.

"Glad you're back and you finally brought your wifey too, have Pops told you I got my melt downs?" he asked in his deep voice.

"He did"

"Are you not guilty?"

"Not a bit" Soma shook his head nonchalantly with his straight look, and Erina almost laughed.

"Ass" replied by Madrigal.

"By the way, please introduce yourself to my wife" Erina's heart flutters after being called his wife again.

"Sorry… I'm your ahem… ex" he received a punch on a gut from his boss, "Easy, you're not the only PWD here" with that joke Hisako lost it and laughed, holding on to the counter for support, Erina's cheek is puffing from stifling the laughter, "Anyways, I'm Soma's right hand idiot, Vicente Carlos Madrigal, I'm not really a Chef by profession but hey, cooking and eating is the passion" he told and Erina looked shocked at him, but knowing he was keeping Soma's high maintenance business afloat she can safely say he's a cook by heart.

"By the way, Igor's here" he told and Soma wanted to burst out laughing.

"That's your new name for poor Mao?"

"He's been my eternal pain in the ass actually" he groaned, "By the way enlighten him with an off the menu dish, he might get our stars back" said by his right hand man.

"True" said Soma turning serious and he smiled at Erina warmly and she did the same, "Eren, speaker's up" called Soma and immediately a low music played in the kitchen, to Soma's amusement it was a music to fit for him and her, "Japanese meets French, watch us" said Soma and Erina's eyes shined remembering their golden tandem whenever they pair up for cooking.

As the kitchen was busy with orders and cooking, they had to admire the scent of their dish, it wasn't long when they were done.

Serving to a white plate an improved Hachis Parmentier, except they added some few Japanese twist on it so that it wouldn't turn out to be the original one they had made back when they were rebelling against her father, he kissed her, "Perfect"

"Armin! Serve the damn food before it gets eaten by Ants!" called by the second in command Chef.

"Someone took a long dip in the red sea today, you're salty, well more like picked some coffee, you're bitter" argued Soma and Erina laughed heartily knowing Soma's kitchen is lively.

After serving the dish, Erina and Soma took rest by the empty counter, both sat on it until they got curious so they peaked at the door window, only to see the Raven haired Chinese man with his ginger haired wife which he always takes with him whenever he does his job, they scuffed down the dish and smiled it wasn't long when Armin came in the kitchen with a bright smile.

"Igor… I mean Mao-san is calling for the Chef, he has no idea" he chuckled.

Soma took Erina's hand and went out, heads turned to see the Celebrity Chef and his supposed ex – wife who's the Queen of culinary, both with linking hands.

The couple explained the dish and told Mao and his wife what the dish meant for both of them, "That dish is made by my father, my wife and I back when we were still in Totsuki, it was the dish that brought us together" he smiled, "But this one, is made by us, we added twists to it to claim it ours, besides after all this things, my absence, my lack of interest in going back to cooking, getting sick, is now resolved" he looked at Erina who flushed from his words.

"I saw your post, so I waited, I know eventually you'll go back to cooking" Said Mao, "Besides Marriage is tricky, I've been married to my wife for almost fifty years, boy. We have our ups and downs but we talk it out, just like you we almost lost it all but because we have kids it made us talk it out and settle. Maybe you just need break like I did" Mao winked, and turned to see his wife and held her hand.

"Get better, also I'll do what I can to get those lost stars back, besides. Reggae boy at the back there did will on not breaking and crying over things" he chuckled looking at Madrigal who's not amused by the door window.

Erina giggled, "Thank you, we'll keep that in mind" she said.

"Wait here?" Soma asked Erina to stay and walked back in the kitchen in a gentle pace remembering his promise to his ex-wife.

On cue Vince went out in his shorts and flip-flops glory, one leg on a cast, arms clinging securely on his guitar, Soma with a bright smile.

Soma started singing with a bouquet on hand and gave it to Erina who's blushing from the roots, the diners from his restaurant were taking pictures, recording, cheering and howling cat calls to the couple.

 _I've been living with a shadow overhead,_

 _I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,_

 _I've been lonely for so long,_

 _Trapped in the past,_

 _I just can't seem to move on!_

This time Madrigal with his baritone voice which was actually smooth took turn to sing, some girls squealed hearing him and he seemed to be uncomfortable.

 _I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,_

 _Just in case I ever need 'em again someday,_

 _I've been setting aside time,_

 _To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!_

Soma and Vince have harmony which surprised her, she smiled at Soma and doesn't seem to break contact with him.

 _All I wanna do is find a way back into love._

 _I can't make it through without a way back into love._

 _Ooo hooow_

Soma again singing and twirled Erina pulling her hand up and holding her by the waist and swaying side to side.

 _I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,_

 _I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,_

 _I know that it's out there,_

 _There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere!_

The squeal got louder when Vince sang again.

 _I've been looking for someone to shed some light,_

 _Not somebody just to get me through the night,_

 _I could use some direction,_

 _And I'm open to your suggestions._

 _All I wanna do is find a way back into love._

 _I can't make it through without a way back into love._

 _And if I open my heart again,_

 _I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

By this time Soma and Erina are embracing and swaying from the song, cheers got louder.

 _There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

 _Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

 _I need inspiration_

 _Not just another negotiation_

 _All I wanna do is find a way back into love,_

 _I can't make it through without a way back into love,_

 _And if I open my heart to you,_

 _I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,_

 _And if you help me to start again,_

 _You know that I'll be there for you in the end!_

Erina covered her mouth and gasped when Soma kneeled and smiled at her, "Thank you for your love and encouragements, I finally got my mojo back and I'm trying my best right now. I found our old rings and maybe it needs to be put back where it was before" while he proposes, Vince started plucking the guitar to rhythm and lyrical manner, the staff started singing along to the some 'When you say nothing at all' suddenly he was joined by a drum and they turned their head seeing a familiar man, with a giggling woman by the front table facing the mini stage.

" _Trials are made I can never explain_ " it sums up his proposal song since it hits their relationship, the diners joined the sing along, and Vince was doing a great job on it.

"I know this is quick and not your dream wedding but I want us to be back on track again, I want us to have a simple civil wedding and we can plan to have our church wedding like you dreamed from one of your favorite mangas" he teased, "I can't stand it whenever people address us as ex" he snorted and she rolled her eyes.

When he was about to continue she put her finger on his lips, "I do" she flushed yet smiled at him, he then pulled her for a kiss and put the ring on.

"I thought I signed up for cooking and meltdowns and not diabetes" said Vince and the people around laughed.

"Shut up, Carl" chorused by the staff and Hisako joined them, Erina giggled and Soma tried to stifle his laugher, Carl was a joke from one of those internet memes and his name is also Carlos so it was perfect.

"You know, seeing you both getting back together like this feels like, my mother's going to drop by next week and shouts at me, Jun-jun!" his accent was stronger calling the Jun-jun name a Visaya accent from Philippines.

"What would your mother react if she sees your tattoo for the first time since she haven't seen you for eleven years?" Soma snorted putting his arm around Erina's shoulder, they took their seat joining Mao and his wife.

"She be like, Jun-jun! what is that, get that off! You ungrateful brat!" said by the drummer and the staff with Erina laughed as the man copies the accent earlier.

"Theo actually got the point there" said Soma.

"Next song?" demanded by Theo's wife giggling, Erina recognized Siluca who waved at her and gave her congratulations, Soma invited her to join their table and chat with Erina.

"You know, my Pa who's an actor in Philippines passed me this talent and it came in handy sometimes, but a curse too" thought of Vince sighing, "Being a Filipino kid, and an only boy in the family means whenever your mother calls you 'Jun-jun' we have guests; you have to become a one man entertainer, you do silly things to entertain your mother's guest" he said in disgust.

"Is that a Filipino thing?" asked Theo.

"A curse, yes" he replied and Hisako is wheezing in laughter.

Vince and Theo whispered to each other and agreed to another song to play, the Staff and the diners then cheered when a cheery English song played again, "Na-na honey I'm good!"

Soma pulled out his phone and took a selfie with her and Mao and his wife, Theo went to get Siluca and joined them, it was actually a recording not a picture so they included the staff, the diners and Vince who's doing the entertainment alone.

Erina enjoyed the night until they went home, "Jun-jun, why that name?" she seemed confused and fascinated.

"He's the junior of their family, he's the youngest and only boy, in their culture, you're supposed to be named after your father if you're the only boy and given a junior name, Jun-jun for them is Junior" and her mouth turned 'O' shape in amazement.

"Also, you know, Sir Theo and Lady Siluca?" she asked raising her eye brow.

"Who do you think hooked your business with theirs? I asked Theo to give you a shot and he did, he's one of my good friend" he chuckled.

"Even if we were divorced?" she looked baffled at him.

"I told you, I'd be there even though I'm no longer with you" he said.

"Don't say that" they shared silence again, "I enjoyed tonight" she commented.

"What do you think of my Yukihira Crew?" he asked.

"Crazy, fun, talented, but moreover surprising knowing some of them are not actual cooks like us" she blinked.

"Each of them has their special which they can combine and improve, that's what make things easy for me, but considering I need to travel, I need to see how they are doing and maintain my spot at the top, what would people say if the Queen's husband is slacking?" she then looked up to him shocked.

"Being married to you carries baggage too, a baggage which I'm happy to carry forever" and he kissed her nose.

"Thank you" and snuggled close to him.

~Chapter END~

* * *

Shengeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan): Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

Grancrest: Theo and Siluca.

Chuka Ichiban (Cooking Master Boy): Mao and Mei Li (He's supposed to be wife because darn! I ship them way back!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Taking the Future

"All set?" asked Erina to her soon-to-be-husband-again who's all seated and strapped on his seat, Hisako packed them some food and other needs as she would come along as well.

Erina scooted closer to Soma who pulled his arms around her shoulder as they made themselves comfortable, Hisako sat by the passenger's seat to give the two some privacy.

It wasn't long when they arrived to their distention, the driver helped Erina pull up Soma and steady him, Soma just finished his third treatment in chemo a day ago and the effect is taking toll on his body, yet he insisted to come since he loved his child as much as the mother, Erina held on to him keeping him steady and safe, "Few more steps" she encouraged.

"Thanks" Soma weakly replied with his groggy and weak voice.

"Hi, Eric?" greeted Erina and touched the grave stone with her palm, Soma did the same and leaned his forehead.

"Hey buddy, hope you're keeping your grannies company there" he asked and Erina leaned her head to his shoulder and started to tear up, "Mommy and I misses you" his voice cracked.

"Daddy and I got some great news" Erina this time spoke, "We're getting married again" Hisako at the back with the driver were saddened seeing the couple sad speaking to their son.

"Wish you're here, bud. Mommy and I wanted you to be our little ring bearer" he looked down.

After having few words to their son, Hisako and the driver next helped Erina and Soma clean the three tombstones, though Soma kept on outing when Erina only let him pour water on the grave while he take his seat on the folding chair brought by the driver.

After their cleaning, the couple was having a hard time leaving their child, "Please take care of him for us, ma…" said Soma.

"Mother, watch over him please" Erina's tears are falling and Soma kept wiping it away and kissing her temple.

Instead of heading back to their home, they instead went to a business meeting, it was for Erina's since she has more clients than ever after hearing he had been consistent with her achievements adding her contributions to the Yukihira's, she and Soma had been cooking together and they are blowing up the social media thanks to Hisako and some of Soma's crew since they are fans of their love tandem in the kitchen.

"Goodness" said by the middle aged woman who gave them both a gentle smile, "I saw you both been to your child's resting place" instantly they knew Hisako posted something again. The couple nodded.

"I know it's hard having to lose a child, I know the feeling" she smiled, "My youngest son died a year ago" she looked down, "But do you know what's my biggest regret?" Erina held the blonde woman's hand and held it tight since they are both in the same boat, "That my child who has been living close, in the same roof with us never told anything but it is still our fault not noticing" she looked down, "My husband Kuu and I had been focusing on Koun our eldest and had been giving our attention to him since he's not around much so we would always watch him so we can still keep an eye on him, but the youngest who had been there for us was overlooked, we never realized until his fourth stage of liver cancer, he was keeping things quiet and never told us, he would just smile" this time she sobbed and Erina gave her a reassuring hug, Soma just listened.

"This is why I want to contribute and help both of your foundation, I myself lost a child and a precious one, he's supportive and kind he loved everyone yet I failed him, but this is one thing I want to do since I promised him something before he closed his eyes" she gave a weak smile, "That I'll meet you both, because he's a big fan of cooking, especially you, Yukihira-san"

"I wish I could've met him personally" he told.

"You did, he's the winner of your show, in the junior season" she told, "Here" and showed the picture of her son, who's familiar to Soma.

He looked shocked and a little lost, "Cookies?" looking at the image of a tall boy in a chef uniform wearing cargo shorts and his favorite black sneakers.

"Yes Cookies" she gave a long sighed.

"I never knew" he told and lean in on his seat, "He really wanted to get to see you together since he had been dreaming of working under you" the retired model now world renowned designer said.

"My husband Kuu is doing his part for the Cookie foundation, my other son Koun is helping as well, I hope you both would take our offer to join yours?"

"Of course certainly Madame Julie! We would love to! Koudi-san is a big fan of us and we would not deprive him of his last wish, besides this is for a cause" Erina softened.

"Well then, I hope you both get to be blessed again, and I want to be in touch with you" Soma stood and gave her a tight hug, thanking her as she told what happened to the shorts boy he was so amused of.

After she left, "Cookie was just fourteen" sighed Soma.

"Tell me about him?" Erina tried to distract him.

"He's talented and has future, I bet he would be first seat if he ever enrolled" she looked baffled.

"Then we'll do our part to make the foundation happen" she smiled and Soma kissed her.

* * *

Three days later, they saw Julie and her husband, the legendary Hollywood actor Kuu Hizuri, with their eldest child Japanese top actor Koun or Ren Tsuruga as known by his fans and his long time girlfriend Kyoko Mogami, they were joining the Nakiri family and the Yukihiras, friends families, the polar star dorm members and practically everyone close to the couple, all gathered in a court house, where they are getting married in simple and quick.

Both exchanged rings and signed some papers, the judge who knows them gave a warning that there will be no more divorce from both of them as a jest, and there is always mediation if things went out the window again.

They headed to the Yukihiras for the reception and were happily joined by everyone, until Erina spoke with her cousin and polar star dorm girls including Hisako, "We plan to try again" with that they shrieked and encouraged her.

"But what about his port, it's always bothering him?" asked Megumi.

"About that, Dr. Ainsworth gave a clear to us that the port finally merged with his tissues so he may do a little work which wouldn't strain him, so it would be okay, besides he has been doing well for the past months, except for the puking and his lack of appetite, I need to put more salt on his food at time so that he could taste"

"You know, with all this happening to him, your relationship is stronger than before" commented Alice.

"Agreed" nodded Yuki.

"I don't know if this challenge in life is a hurdle for us to get stronger or it is a curse for me, I mean we lost Eric, now Soma?" she looked afraid.

"Don't think about that!" said by Ryoko, "Think about it this way, Soma is fighting and you can see the results, his color is coming back means it's just a hurdle not a curse" she assured.

"Thank you"

When they went to where Julie and her family are, "Thank you for coming" said Erina and Soma linking hands.

"It was our pleasure for coming, and my son also wanted to invite you both to their wedding next month!" she squealed, "And they want you both to cater, it was their promise to Koudi" she said.

"Of course! That would be great! I mean we're also fans of Tsuruga-san and Mogami-chan!" Erina replied.

"Dear, I want to make your dress for your church wedding" offered by Julie with a bright smile, "It's the least we can do" she added.

"That would be lovely, I want to see my wife in your beautiful dresses, Madame~" said by Soma, "Also… can you wait for a second?" asked by Soma as he calls Hisako and Madrigal.

Madrigal with a skillet on hand, it was put to a white towel as if it was precious, "This is Cookie's favorite one, I asked the producer if I can have it to give it to his parents and they let me, they also handed me a little memento from him" the Chef hat with her son's signature, the items were handed to Kuu and Julie hugged the couple thanking them repeatedly, Ren and his girlfriend looked down in sadness in remembrance of the boy.

"Eric, might be playing with him right now and asking for food in heaven" told Erina, "So he would not be alone" Julie's cries got louder.

"Thank you, the both of you" she sniffled and wiped her tears.

"This would be put to his collections" with that they bid goodbye to each other.

"Koudi created a cool menu, why not add it to the menu for their wedding?" Soma thought.

"That would be great" looking up the sky when they went out to have their fresh air from his rooftop garden.

"This is the start of our future, no more looking back?" Soma asked.

"No more" she smiled and kissed him.

~Chapter END~


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Sorry I forgot about the fic. I'll be posting two more chapters as planned way back I just happened to forgot I didn't finish it sorry, though I promise no more heart break. And when I finish I have a new multi chap fanfiction called "Modern day Aladdin" it would be a romantic, comedy, adventure. Funny how I got this idea when I was having my lunch out on some restaurant, if you can see my face book or twitter you may know I go places and eat, try new dishes from different places and country so it kind of hit me, why not make a fic on one of my favorite couple who cooks and loves food. So I bring you another of my monstrosity fic which I never bother to edit lol. I'm sorry)

* * *

Chapter 7

 **In Sickness and in Health**

"Table three!" called by the waiter to the chef as he recites the orders, and the husband that co-owns the restaurant – who take cares business inside the kitchen busied himself making their signature dish only him and his wife knows, while the wife like a good married tandem takes care of the guests outside the dining.

After finishing with his dish, he called to take the orders out, as like what his wife wanted he didn't strain himself, actually he was having fun as he gets to cook again and the same time be inspired bringing the flavors back after he and his wife settled again.

Heading out to see his love, he smiled seeing her smile brightly and greet guests, his close friend the owner of the Cornaro Brewery and Winery became their regular and would often call them to join on their table.

"Hi" Soma greeted his wife hugging her from the back and kissing her cheek.

"Hi to you too, I just told them it would be your last Chemo tomorrow" she told.

"Hm…" he relaxed on her shoulder.

"Soma, people can see" she blushed.

"I know… just for a second okay?" he told and she sighed letting him have his way.

"Man, you guys are sweeter than this pastry I'm eating" teased by his Friend Theo.

"You got your wife do your worse" with that said by Soma, both men laughed and poor wives blushed from the roots of their hair.

They had their usual talk on business and in personal matters until, "It is nice both of you wanted to open a restaurant not separated" commented by Siluca.

"I never thought this would work but this is like a dream, I mean people coming by eating and we get to spend with each other's time" Erina smiled.

"Now I realized, even though dad settled in a small diner back then, he was having fun and the same time his dream to be with my mom, working and being with her" he told, "Now I get it" he told.

"I guess this franchise will have more to come" said Erina, but whenever our staff needs us, we'll both be there together" she held her husband's hand.

"This is the answer we want" he added.

"That's great!" Theo spoke, "I mean, I needed to involve my own wife in my business because even though I can do it alone, I still want her to be around and active with me, I don't want her left alone. Now business flourished because of her, she is heaven sent!" told Theo, "Now that you guys found the secret I hope there will be no more courts and lawyers?"

"No more of those" said the couple.

"For now, more doctors and medicines" jest by Soma and Erina looked worried about it.

"Oh, by the way we got great news!" said by their friends, Theo held Siluca's hand in a gentle grip and smiled.

"We're both expecting our fourth baby!" with that said Soma spitted his drink and looked at his friend, his port on his chest ached a bit after his jolt.

"You serious? In just a short time?!" he asked, Erina giggled and congratulated Siluca who kept on blushing.

"Congratulations! Wow!" she said, but Erina felt a little jealous after knowing they are having another while both of them still waiting.

As the night ended the couple went back home, to their new shared flat that they bought and start a new life, Soma noticed Erina's sadness and decided to comfort her on whatever she ask or upset about.

Embracing her from behind and kissing her neck, she tilted her head to give him more access and gave an audible moan which turned him on, his butterfly kisses continued until she spoke, "I want a baby" with that said he knew exactly what to do.

With his port already merged with his flesh and his movements doesn't bother it like it used to, he can now do all activities with his wife except strain himself and stress.

Truth to be told they have been trying for while and there was no complications in both of them, it was just he thought it wasn't enough and he gets tired easily, however he makes it work for both of them, fearing she might leave him again.

* * *

The morning later Erina helped him wear something nice for his last Chemo, and when she did they matched as usual – driving down to the hospital where he would get his treatments, his doctor smiled at him seeing his back in good health despite his illness.

Upon arriving the nurses and other staff of the hospital who are well familiar of the couple greeted them, heading to the hall leading to where his oncologist is.

Greetings aside the nurse immediately took them to the room where he will be treated, Erina being in the room with him from his past treatmens is used to the scent the same time bitter feeling being cooped up for an hour in there, seated on a comfortable chair with his shirt removed and placed on a hanger, Erina sat next to him with the same chair offered, both held each other's hands tight and took their usual quiet nap to pass the time while the tube with the medicine treating him is attached to his chest.

Erina leaning to Soma's shoulder and matching the rhythm of his breath, both fell to a routine of napping whenever it was his schedule for treatment and would brace themselves for the day that comes when the side effect hits, Soma hates those days but he's pushing himself to fight, for Erina and their future together.

* * *

As those side-effects days came, Soma was throwing up and crying to his wife's shoulder, it was the first since he never cried showing his suffering from the side effects, however this time he was crying, "Finally" he spoke, "This would be the last time" he told, "It hurts me whenever I see you cry seeing me like this, Erina it hurts me whenever you cry, it pains me to see you suffer seeing me in pain. I'm crying because this would be the last to see you in tears" he told and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you fought, I'm glad you're getting better" she replied.

"We're going to have our dream of having our own family" he cupped her cheeks. "We are having that baby… no babies that we want, we are going to be called mama and papa alright?" he promised.

"I'll be looking forward with that" she kissed him.

~Chapter END~


	8. Last Chapter

Chapter 8

Every Dark Cloud has its Bright Side

"Do you know how to make Vince's Adobo?" Soma puts down his note book where he writes what he's making.

"I do, but not like his perfectly, he's been secretive with his recipe from me, why?" he asked and she pouted.

"Make me some please?" she begged and he chuckled, she has that habit of asking him for food, and she disliked anyone's cooking other than him when it all clicked.

"Erina, honey?" he started, "Are you pregnant?" he asked and she gasped.

"I don't know! I haven't checked…. Wait!" she then pulled out her phone immediately seeing her calendar, "Oh no…" she blinked.

"Oh yes!" Soma said in glee, "I'll cook and we'll go to get you check after!" he said happily.

"Thank you, but don't strain yourself" and she took her place at the island counter, he hummed making the dish when he noticed his wife's sad face.

"Are you not happy we're having another?" he asked.

"I am… but I'm scared" she told.

"I am too, but we need to do our best on this one, remember, we're in this together and we'll be extra careful, and that means no work for you too" he kissed her nose, "I love you, Eric and this little bean growing in you" and he kissed her on the lips this time.

"I love you too, I'm going to be more careful, and you're right… I'll leave everything to Hisako for a while" she sighed.

"Good, besides she'll do just fine, I'll have Vince to help her they'd make a great wearing tandem if they work" and with that she laughed at his joke.

"But really, when bonding with Vince he would easily rub off" Soma clarified it wasn't a joke and Erina blinked.

After sharing a dish together after she insisted he have some too, he happily let her pamper him with spoon feeding.

After changing, Erina contacted Hisako and her new assistant to inform she would not be in her restaurant who whole day, she did not clear why but Hisako cleared her schedule.

* * *

Heading back to the same Hospital where Soma had done his treatments the same nurses and staff that is familiar with them greeted and wondered why they are back knowing Soma just finished his treatments and supposed to be back for another month.

"We're on different business" and Soma gave his brightest grin he can sport.

And walked to the Ob gyne ward and they all knew their visit after.

Tests were made to her and Soma didn't like the fact they were taking blood samples to her even though it was far from his treatments, she saw his worried look and held on his wrist to assure she is fine.

"It's just seeing you with that, I feel the pain" he told and kissed her knuckles.

The woman ob gyne doctor who took their case smiled at them and giggled, "It reminds me of my husband" and went on to get the samples to the laboratory.

They talked a bit and discussed her symptoms for the past couple of weeks, "I'm guessing Mr. Yukihira even though he was in treat men he was active?" she asked the couple blushed.

"Well… we are… I mean we were trying to have a baby, and we hope and wish that we finally did it" he sighed.

Erina held his hand and Soma pulled it to kiss her knuckles, the doctor giggled again, "I see that it wasn't just on media you both are sweet, in person you both are worse than my husband and I" shaking her head.

"Being separated to her turned me to this" he admitted.

It wasn't long when the test came back and the doctor smiled at them reading Erina's test results, "Well, congratulations, you both succeeded" with that said Soma jumped and immediately regretted it as he winced in pain after his chest was sewn back with the tube removed, Erina stood and guided him back to sit worriedly and checking his chest if it was bleeding, seeing there is no blood it was find and she sighed, and celebrated kissing her husband after the news.

"Would you like to see your baby?" with that said they proceeded to say yes and follow the doctor to where the ultrasound is.

Erina's dress was removed and her fussy husband who refused not to help her dressing with the hospital gown helped her, as he stood in giddy excitement, now Erina laid flat on her back to the bed offered, hand secured being held by her husband both with smiles looking at the screen, upon application of the gel she jolted a bit because of the cold but adjusted after.

"See that tiny little bean, that's… wait let me correct… beans" the doctor's smile grew wider, "Congratulations, you got twins" with that said Soma wanted to jump but Erina stopped him but instead he leaned in to kiss her repeatedly, "Would you like me to print it?" with that said the couple nodded in excitement.

Without even heading out the hospital the couple were all joyous to their gift, taking photos of the small photograph on their hands Soma excitedly posted for their friends to know, "I got a pair of beans" he joked and Erina playfully hit him on the shoulder yet happy to show their friends they have two babies on the way.

* * *

With the news breaking, their friends visited them and started to joke around having to be blessed by two angels already, but Erina had to admit, she was scared after what happened to her and Soma's baby Eric.

"I promise I'll be with you on the way" he told and she smiled knowing he'll take good care of them.

"Amou…" Tadokoro blushed and suggested something, "S-since you guys are having a family now, I think living on a high apartment flat is not a good idea, I-I mean there are families having their children live in such place but I see it is dangerous for them, and owning a yard would be best for the babies to grow in" she has a point as said my Ikumi.

"She's right!" agreed by the others, "I know Tado- I mean Aldini-san has a point since she and Takumi-san already has three children and a yard seemed to be nice for them to play in the future"

With that said, "Actually I was planning to get a decent house for us, I mean not as big as the Nakiri Mansion but enough for a growing family to live in" Soma smiled showing the magazine that he has, it was a two storey house, which has wide front lawn and wide garage for his five vehicles, combined with his wife's, the place was wide cover with greens and has a fountain up front, the back has its own swimming pool, backyard garden with a dock connecting to the sea, "It also has a backyard grill whenever we wanted a get together" he smiled.

"I like the place" Said Takumi until he asked, "Is there any properties being sold there?" with that question his wife then replied.

"Well, me and Takumi-kun are thinking of moving since our place is getting smaller and the boys are starting to grow" she blushed.

"And the family getting bigger because I still want that daughter, they are all mama's boys!" he sighed.

"I know how you feel" this time the quiet husband of Alice replied sighing.

"I'll see if there is, Vince's cousin owns the agency I think he can get you a place there" Soma replied.

With their planning and packing they finally moved to a bigger place and Soma loved every room of it, however collecting their photographs together and framing them, others were placed on his corkboard over his office walls, he collected happy memories with her.

He loved every bits of her from her mood swings and weird cravings, he would happily comply whenever she demands.

"Did you ask Vince about his catering at the GPF banquet in Russia?" Erina asked all bulging and ready to pop any days now.

"Yeah, look what he sent me" Soma showed his iPad to his wife while they are in their Restaurant's dining catering their regular guests.

Vince taking a million dollar selfie with the famous figure skaters, including the hot straight edge couple Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov as they won Gold and Silver being the podium couple.

"Vince and his antics" giggled by Erina.

* * *

The years later, "DADADADADADA!" shouted by the youngest of the Yukihira bunch jumping on his father after their quick trip to the hospital for their father's cancer cell count test result – having to have another clear and happy result they went out to get an ice cream from their favorite shop, Soma carried his youngest son and second to the youngest on his arms while the twin three years olds were being held my their mother on each hand, Erina who was blessed with another child with Soma is heavily bulging, however the media still doubt that whenever she gives birth she returns to her slim form.

"Please, doubt it if you want but having my stretch marks sported means I really did carry all our children, besides it is a small price to pay for having to give us blessings. Soma and I wanted nothing but a big family, we wished and wanted it from the start, and we know our baby Eric is watching over his baby brothers" she commented.

" _Having four already, isn't it enough_?" the journalist asked.

"No, we wanted a daughter, I want a little girl to dress up with" she admitted.

" _How does the top Chef feel of having a baby girl_?" she again asked.

"He craves having one, he wanted to have a baby girl around looking like me he claims" rolling her eyes excluding all the cheesy things her husband reasoned her.

" _Seeing you both so happy with life right now, it was hard to believe you both had been separated and divorced_ "

"True, but our mistakes made us stronger, he never gave – up on me, and so did I to him, it was like in the vow we had exchanged, now there will be storms coming but the bigger one came to pass, now we expect more but we know to handle them especially we have four… no… five little beings to tie us together" she smiled.

As the cover of her interview written on an article column in a magazine; Soma wearing his usual white chef uniform and his bandana with his wife beside him wearing the same thing with her own Yukihira scarf placed on her neck, stood giving intimidating look to the camera with spatula and pan on their hand, the other photo which featured their growing family is where their children play in their backyard, full of play house and tiny colorful electric cars and balls, the beautiful back ground of the sea and the green grass of their yard contrasts with their swimming pool with rock falls formation and slide.

" _Display of the World renowned power couple top Chef's home involves a one on one interview with the Chairwoman or known as the Queen of Totsuki the wife of the Innovator of the culinary world Soma Yukihira, in touch of their heart wrecking and heartwarming life and love story_." written in big bold letters under the article.

~END~


End file.
